


A Gift for the Werewolf

by TurquoiseTash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, Hogwarts, animagi, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTash/pseuds/TurquoiseTash
Summary: Remus has just told Sirius, James, and Peter that he's a werewolf.Wolfsbane Potion hasn't been invented yet, so there's no way to control a werewolf, but there is a way to help.The boys decide to do something for Remus.
Kudos: 11





	A Gift for the Werewolf

November 18, 1972

Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were walking around the castle looking for Peeves to play a joke on him. It was their second year at Hogwarts and they'd already discovered how fun it was to try to prank Peeves. Remus had eaten dinner quite quickly and had said something about Professor McGonagall tutoring him in Transfiguration. As Sirius, James, and Peter turned down the hallway to Professor McGonagall’s classroom they saw Remus at her door. She was standing in the doorway holding the door open and they were whispering... whispering, but it looked more like arguing. 

As the boys approached, Minerva looked at them, straightened up, looked back at Remus and said, "I'll see you all tomorrow then." She stepped back into the classroom and closed the door.  
James said, "Oh sorry, did we interrupt something?"  
Remus replied, "What? Oh, no. Don't worry about it."  
"What were you whispering about?" Peter asked.  
"It's nothing, just forget it!" Remus said defensively.

They walked in silence until they gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Gryffindor common room. Sirius finally said, "Oh come on, Remus. You've been spending a lot of time with her and honestly I can't imagine that you're actually struggling with her class. You're the smartest out of us!"  
Slyly, James grinned, nudged Remus with his elbow and said, "Yeah, come on! Tell us what you've been doing with Minerrrrva! Were you arguing about your forbidden love?!" He chuckled. Remus glared at James and they climbed the spiral staircase and entered their dorm room. 

Remus sighed and sat on his fourposter bed. "There's something you guys need to know about me. McGonagall told me not to tell anyone because she doesn't want any of the students to treat me differently. Only her and Dumbledore know this. I'm only telling you because I trust you guys, and as my roommates, you need to know."

James stopped grinning and sat on his bed across from Remus. The other boys joined him. Maybe it was because they were all lighthearted tricksters, and they had never seen Remus so serious. They looked at him expectantly.

Remus took a big breath and began. "My father works for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 7 years ago he made a nasty comment about Lycanthropes and a man named Fenrir Greyback - who was a werewolf but lied to the ministry about it - didn't like it, so he retaliated. One night, just before I turned 5, he forced his way through my bedroom window and he... He bit me."  
Peter gasped. "But if you were bit by a werewolf then-"  
"I am one, yes." 

The room was silent. He went on.

"I became a werewolf before the age of 5. My father's perception of werewolves who were "soulless and evil, deserving nothing but death" changed because of me. He could tell that I was still me, apart from when I was transformed. My parents tried everything they could think of. It was also hard because it's not really something where you can casually go around asking people if they know of a cure for lycanthropy. I could be killed because people are scared of what I might do. Any time anyone became even slightly suspicious, we moved villages. I wasn't allowed to play with other kids.

For a while, my father could keep me contained in my locked bedroom and cast silencing spells over it so no one would hear me howling and growling. But by the time I was 10, I was capable of knocking down doors and breaking windows during my monthly transformation, and my father had to use even more powerful spells. My parents didn't even think I was going to be able to come to school here, but Dumbledore... that man. He showed up at my house and played Gobstones with me. He told my parents that he knew that Fenrir had bit me, knew what I was, and reassured my parents that he had a secure, secluded spot for my transformations."

Peter broke the silence, "Wow, okay. But why were you arguing with McGonagall, then?" 

"Well, you know how every month around the full moon, she’s tired and restless and extra snippy? That’s because she’s been staying with me at the Shrieking Shack in cat form each month for three nights. Werewolves don’t attack animagi because they’re animals so she just stays with me to make sure I don't escape. But I feel bad about it because it affects her life and mood and the way she interacts with other students during that time because she’s so tired. 

"We were arguing because as I was leaving I told her that I didn't want her to stay with me this month. She wouldn't have it. My parents aren't here and Dumbledore promised to take care of me, McGonagall stepped up to keep me company since Dumbledore isn't an animagi. She wants to make sure I don't do something because I can't control myself. But she also is aware of how lonely and scary it can be for me.”

The three boys didn't know what to say, but suddenly respected their professors and Remus so much more.

*

The next day, Remus had gone down to breakfast early. Sirius looked at James and Peter and said, "Hey guys, I was thinking last night... I know that we don't learn about animagi until next year... but what if we talked to Professor McGonagall about becoming animagi early so we can stay with Remus instead of her?"  
James smiled, "Yep. I'm in."  
Peter nodded.

Transfiguration was right before lunch that day and Sirius stayed back to chat to Professor McGonagall. He told her that Remus had told them what she'd been doing for him, and told her his idea about how they wanted to become animagi early to help out their friend.  
Her lips tightened as she thought about it. Sirius knew it was a long shot and partly expected her to reject his proposal because “it’s impossible, Black.” But instead, she replied, “I will speak with Professor Dumbledore. Meet me in my classroom tonight at 8pm. Remus usually meets me here before we go to the Shrieking Shack, and tonight, we will surprise him with this.”

Sirius grinned and punched his palm and said, “Yes!”  
Minerva stopped him, “But Sirius. Please remember. This is a big and long process. Some people don't get it right and it can be disastrous. I will help you, but you all need to take it very seriously.”  
“Professor” he replied with a wink, “Sirius is my first name.”

That night Remus went to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Tonight was different, though. When he opened the door, he saw McGonagall sitting at her desk. James, Peter, Sirius and Dumbledore were standing next to her desk, all looking at him.  
"You guys... what are you doing here?"  
"They are here," McGonagall said, standing up, "To relieve me of my duties. Not this month, of course, as becoming an animagi is a month-long process. But Professor Dumbledore taught me how to become one when I was a student, and we agree that Sirius' request is doable. So long as there are rules in place and you report back to me about everything."  
Remus' eyes filled with tears. "You guys are seriously going to try doing this for me?"  
The boys gathered around Remus and group hugged him, and James replied. "What are brothers for?"


End file.
